miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bubbler/Gallery
Screenshots The morning TB_Start.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 12.37.54 PM.png TB_Pirouette.jpeg TB_Screensaver.jpeg TB_Screensaver_Kiss.jpeg TB_Plagg_present.jpeg TB_Stinky_Cheese.jpeg TB_Sabine_breakfast.jpeg TB_Mom_blackmail.jpeg TB_Smiling_Sabine.jpeg TB_Not_her_birthday.jpeg TB Not my birthday .jpeg TB_Sabine_smiling_2.jpeg TB Sabine tea.jpeg TB_Adrien_breakfast.jpeg TB_Schedule.jpeg TB Birthday Party.jpeg TB No Birthday Party.jpeg TB Adrien sad.jpeg TB Adrien Nino.jpeg TB Adrien sad 2.jpeg TB Motivating Alya.jpeg TP Peeking Marinette.jpeg TB Not Motivated Marinette.jpeg TB Alya Now.jpeg|She won't accept "no" for an answer. TB Alya pushing Marinette.jpeg|Always there to push her friend. TB Pushed Marinette.jpeg TB Awkward Marinette.jpeg|There's a bus with Mireille and Aurore's faces in the background! TB Hey.jpeg TB Hey 2.jpeg TB_Chloé.jpeg TB_Chloé_2.jpeg|She makes the best faces. TB Poor Sabrina.jpeg TB_Poor_Sabrina_2.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-20 at 10.32.04 PM.png|Like this one. TB_Yawn.jpeg TB out of the way.jpeg|Because Alya wasn't enough. TB_Chloé_joker.jpeg|Or this one. TB_unwanted_kiss.jpeg TB_Marinette_ground.jpeg TB_Adrien_no.jpeg|Funny how she uses every single possibility to put her arms on him. TB THOSE SLACKERS.jpeg|Don't you hate it when the delivery guys you just made up don't deliver the gift you never bought? TB Nino bumping Adrien.jpeg TB Poor Sabrina 3.jpeg TB Comforting Alya.jpeg|Let's try again. TB Peeking Marinette.jpeg TB Limo.jpeg TB Adrien sad 3.jpeg|Nope. TB Marinette Alya.jpeg TB Nino.jpeg At the Agreste mansion TB_Agreste_House.jpeg TB_Mailbox.jpeg TB_Alya_Doorbell.jpeg|"Ring the doorbell." Nah, too simple. TB_Doorbell_Rung.jpeg|Now that I think of it, Marinette makes funny faces too. TB Video Doorbell.jpeg|I've heard this is a Star Wars reference. That's pretty cool! TB_Goofy_Smile.jpeg|Me when I try to smile for a photo. TB Open Mailbox.jpeg TB Thank You.jpeg TB Excited Marinette.jpeg TB Reminded Marinette.jpeg TB_Alya_Facepalm.jpeg|This is the third time Alya facepalms and we're not even halfway through the episode. TB Marinette Ahhh.jpeg|I guess that happens when you're Marinette's best friend. TB Nathalie Desk.jpeg TB Gabriel Videocall.jpeg TB Distressed Nathalie.jpeg TB Distressed Nathalie 2.jpeg TB Relieved Nathalie.jpeg|You know, now that I think of it "the same lame pen" Adrien got for his last 3 birthdays was probably the first thing Nathalie found on her desk. TB Nino Video.jpeg TB Nino 2.jpeg TB Agreste Foyer.jpeg TB Gabriel stairs.jpeg TB_dude.jpeg|No Nino, just no. TB I mean sir.jpeg|Ok, everybody in this show makes awesome faces. TB Gabriel Refuse.jpeg TB Agreste Foyer 2.jpeg TB Best buds.jpeg TB better not.jpeg TB Gabriel Refuse 2.jpeg TB Adrien defending Nino.jpeg TB Goodbye.jpeg TB Adrien apologizing.jpeg TB Nino annoyed.jpeg TB Nino descending.jpeg The Bubbler TB Nino bubbles.jpeg TB Dragged child.jpeg TB Angry Nino.jpeg TB Hawk Moth's lair.jpeg TB Butterfly in hand.jpeg TB Corrupting butterfly.jpeg TB Akuma Flying.jpeg TB Akuma flying 2.jpeg TB Akuma Soap Bubbles.jpeg TB Hawk Moth call.jpeg TB Hawk Moth Miraculous.jpeg|Hawk Moth, your immagination is upside down. TB Corrupting Nino.jpeg TB Jumping Bubbler.jpeg TB Bubbler first appearance .jpeg Bubbler.png TB_off_the_hook.jpeg TB_Bubbler_flying.jpeg TB_Bubbles_street.jpeg TB Adults Running.jpeg|Stay in your cars! TB Bubbles park.jpeg TB Adults flying.jpeg|Mmh, there's the Gorilla and what appers to be Nathalie but not Gabriel. I wonder why... TB_Marinette_lunch.jpeg TB_Sabine_and_bubble.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 12.42.22 PM.png Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 12.41.41 PM.png TB_Marinette_screaming.jpeg TB Adults flying 2.jpeg TB_Marinette_Tikki.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 12.42.44 PM.png TB_earrings_glint.jpeg|This is, as for now, the only time Marinette transformed with a serious face. TB_Marinette_beginning_transformation.jpeg|I've got nothing wrong with that; I mean, her parents were just taken away. TB Sad Transformation.jpeg|But what about all the other times? TB Sad Transformation 2.jpeg|Like, "Timebraker just murdered Kim and threatens to kill all my classmates? Let's transform, yeah!" TB Cool Bubbler.jpeg|Wow, that's a cool pose. TB Bubble phone.jpeg TB_LB_comforting_children.jpeg Birthday party TB_Adrien_napkin.jpeg TB yay.jpeg TB_Adrien_alone.jpeg TB_Adrien's_party.jpeg TB_Bubbler_on_bubble.jpeg TB_Adrien_recognises_Nino.jpeg|I know everybody says that, but HOW can he recognize Nino after the transformation and NOT recognize Marinette? TB_Let's_Party.jpeg TB_Adrien_running_inside.jpeg TB_Mylène_dancing.jpeg TB_Rose_dancing.jpeg TB_up_in_the_sky.jpeg TB_Bubble_fireworks.jpeg|Cool fireworks! Ehm... There aren't adults in those bubbles, are there? TB_evil_laugh.jpeg TB Adrien's room.jpeg|Nice room you've got there Adrien! TB_Adrien's_ring.jpeg TB bad advisor.jpeg TB bad advisor 2.jpeg TB_Adrien_Plagg.jpeg TB badly adviced.jpeg TB_Angry_LB.jpeg TB_Dancing_Adrien.jpeg TB_Adrien_I_guess.jpeg TB_Kind_Rose.jpeg TB_Sad_Rose.jpeg TB_Sad_People.jpeg TB_Sad_People_2.jpeg TB_Suspicious_Adrien.jpeg TB_Poor_Sabrina_4.jpeg TB a bit early.jpeg TB_Chloé_asking.jpeg TB_Chloé_asking_2.jpeg TB_Bubbler_approves.jpeg|I think Nino just wants Adrien to be with someone. However, he has to understand that Chloé isn't the right one. TB_record.jpeg TB_Slow_dance.jpeg TB_Chloé_dragging_Adrien.jpeg TB Chloé dragging Adrien 2.jpeg TB_Unwanted_Kiss_2.jpeg TB LB Not Pleased.jpeg TB_Lucky_Charm.jpeg TB_Lucky_record.jpeg TB_Wondering_LB.jpeg TB_Lucky_Sight.jpeg TB_Lucky_Sight_2.jpeg TB_Lucky_Sight_3.jpeg TB_LB_smiling.jpeg TB_LB_Throwing.jpeg TB_LB_Throwing_2.jpeg TB_Lucky_Record_playing.jpeg TB_Fast_Dancing.jpeg TB_Chloé_rejected.jpeg TB_mix_hijacked.jpeg TB Yours Truly.jpeg TB single dot.jpeg TB in need to bug out.jpeg TB LB in the air.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 12.43.44 PM.png TB_detransforming.jpeg TB aching Tikki.jpeg TB Marinette Tikki 2.jpeg TB grumpy Tikki.jpeg|Tikki is not pleased. TB Marinette Tikki 3.jpeg TB Marinette watching.jpeg TB Marinette cookies.jpeg TB Worried Alya.jpeg|Aren't you wondering why your friend who lives in a bakery is stealing cookies? TB_Marinette_Alya_hugging.jpeg TB_Alya_hoping.jpeg|"I'm sure LB and CN will show up in a minute to save us all." Not if you hold her off. TB It's about Adrien.jpeg TB Marinette pointing.jpeg TB Marinette giving up.jpeg TB Tikki eating.jpeg TB Office door.jpeg|Hey, who's the woman depicted in the background? TB Ivan and Bubbler.jpeg TB Threatening Bubbler.jpeg|Poor Ivan, he pays for Marinette and Adrien's indiscretion. TB Sticking the post-it.jpeg TB Kissing present.jpeg TB Alya out the door.jpeg TB Marinette and Ivan in bubble.jpeg The fight TB Adrien microphone.jpeg TB Serious Nath.jpeg TB threatening Bubbler 2.jpeg TB Scared people.jpeg TB Crowd cheering.jpeg TB LB Appears.jpeg TB LB showing up.jpeg TB unplugging the current.jpeg TB Bubbler not pleased.jpeg TB Chloé rejected 2.jpeg TB Bubbler firing red bubbles.jpeg TB LB shielding bubbles.jpeg TB LB Bubbler clash.jpeg TB Cool Bubbler 2.jpeg TB Plagg dancing.jpeg|Plagg is really focused. TB Plagg sucked.jpeg TB grey transformation.jpeg|This is one of the few times Adrien transforms with a grey background. In later episodes it becomes green. TB Bubbler smiling.jpeg TB_Yo-yo_bouncing.jpeg TB_LB_Surprised.jpeg TB_CN_Swinging_upwards.jpeg TB_Deflecting_Yo-yo.jpeg TB_Yo-yo_in_the_air.jpeg TB_CN_Roteating_staff.jpeg|Look! Cat Noir is using his powers of telekinesis to rotate his staff through Ladybug's yo-yo string! TB_CN_Posing.jpeg TB_lol.jpeg|Cat Noir, you've got something on your head. TB_ouch.jpeg TB_but_thanks.jpeg TB_Hawk_Moth_calling.jpeg TB_NOW.jpeg|He wants those powers and he wants them now. TB_Bubbler_charging.jpeg TB_Bubbler_firing.jpeg TB_Shielding_from_bubbles.jpeg TB_Red_bubble_cloud.jpeg TB_Bubbler%27s_cue.jpeg TB_Green_bubbles_swarming.jpeg TB_Annoyed_CN.jpeg TB_Bubble_dome.jpeg TB_Giga_bubble.jpeg TB_Wide_shot.jpeg TB_Most_adults.jpeg TB_Preparing_for_the_impact.jpeg TB_Bubbler_kick.jpeg TB_21th_arrondissement.jpeg|Here's an aerial shot of the 21ème arrondissement, aka the district of Paris where the protagonists live. TB_Bubble_rising.jpeg|See? The protagonists! TB_Classmates_in_distress.jpeg TB_Very_angry_Hawk_Moth.jpeg TB_Eiffel_Tower.jpeg TB_Struggling_to_burst_bubble.jpeg TB_500_feet_ago.jpeg|"Couldn't you have said that 500 ft ago?" TB_Unimpressed_CN.jpeg|You know Cat, the power is yours, so you're supposed to remember to use it, not Ladybug. TB_CN_smirk.jpeg|"We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever!" Ladybug, you asked for it. TB_Cataclysm.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 2.51.41 PM.png TB_Bubble_bursting.jpeg|Cool shot, huh? It only took me 100 tries to get it right. TB_LB_CN_falling.jpeg TB_your_stick_there.jpeg TB_Ladybug%27s_plan.jpeg TB_Ladybug%27s_plan_2.jpeg TB_swinging.jpeg TB_in_front_of_the_tower.jpeg TB_Power_running_out.jpeg TB_The_heroes_return.jpeg TB_It%27s_Ladybug.jpeg TB_Cheering_the_superheroes.jpeg TB_such_haters.jpeg TB_Trapping_the_kids.jpeg TB_NOOO.jpeg TB_Kids_flying_away.jpeg TB_Next_stop.jpeg TB_Kids_flying_away_2.jpeg TB_Eiffel_Tower_2.jpeg TB_Dodging_red_bubbles.jpeg TB_firing_red_bubble.jpeg TB_Dodging_red_bubble.jpeg TB_Explosion.jpeg TB_single_pawprint.jpeg TB_Beter_hurry.jpeg TB_Lucky_Wrench.jpeg TB_Surprised_LB.jpeg TB_Plumbing_skills.jpeg TB_Tennis.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 2.44.06 PM.png TB_Dodging_Cat.jpeg TB_Taunting_CN.jpeg TB_Taunted_Bubbler.jpeg TB_Lucky_Sight_4.jpeg TB_Lucky_Sight_5.jpeg TB_Lucky_Sight_6.jpeg TB_Lucky_Sight_7.jpeg TB_Wrench_in_use.jpeg TB_Unscrewing.jpeg TB_Air_pipe.jpeg TB_CN_with_tube.jpeg TB_Deflecting_bubbles.jpeg TB_Bubbler%27s_mistake.jpeg TB_LB_aha.jpeg TB_Bubbler%27s_defeat.jpeg TB_LB_with_bubbl_wand.jpeg TB_Breaking_bubble_wand.jpeg TB_Akuma_Appears.jpeg TB_Preparing_to_cleanse.jpeg TB_Bye_butterfly.jpeg TB_Bye_bye_butterfly.jpeg TB_Wrench_in_the_air.jpeg TB_Miraculous_power.jpeg TB_Miraculous_power_2.jpeg TB_Miraculous_power_3.jpeg TB_Miraculous_power_4.jpeg TB_Bubbles_bursting.jpeg TB_Tom_Sabine_hug.jpeg TB_Bubbler_defeated.jpeg|Aaand, the bubble wand is back behind him. TB_Deccorrupting_Bubbler.jpeg TB_confused_Nino.jpeg TB_Duude.jpeg tumblr_nqtuittUQF1uu5wooo1_1280.jpg TB_Hawk_Moth_swearing_revenge.jpeg The scarf TB_Agreste_house_sunset.jpeg TB_Nathalie_Office_2.jpeg TB_Nathalie.jpeg|No... TB_Nathalie_2.jpeg|Nathalie don't... TB_Marinette%27s_note.jpeg TB_bad_Nathalie.jpeg|Bad Nathalie. Mansion5.png TB_Nathalie_running.jpeg TB_Giving_gift.jpeg TB_Adrien_present.jpeg TB_Adrien_present_2.jpeg TB_Unwrapping_Adrien.jpeg TB_Chlo%C3%A9_angry.jpeg TB_Alya_Marinette.jpeg TB_Poor_Sabrina_5.jpeg TB_bewildered_Rose.jpeg TB_serves_Chlo%C3%A9_right.jpeg TB_Adrien_with_scarf.jpeg TB_My_scarf.jpeg TB_That%27s_my_scarf.jpeg TB_Fist_bump.jpeg TB_But_that%27s_my_scarf.jpeg TB_always_and_forever.jpeg TB_Don%27t_wanna_spoil_it.jpeg TB_Marinette_Alya_hug.jpeg TB_you%27re_amazing.jpeg TB_entering_school.jpeg TB_endcard.jpeg Animations Seductive_Noir.gif The_Bubbler.gif Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries